Hero-108: Rise of Chaos
by King Xeno
Summary: Twin Masters is trying to resurrect Chaos and ancient being whose power is greater than his. It's up to First Squad with the help of the Hedgehog King to stop Twin Masters and protect life as it is known! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hedgehog Castle

First Squad and ApeTrully approached the blue castle, several hedgehogs waited outside, they seemed to be smiling and very happy. Jumpy seemed nervous however, he kept fidgeting and twitching. "Is everything all right Jumpy?" Lin Chung asked his friend. "Jumpy no want visit Hedgehogs." Jumpy said in his squeaky voice. However they were already near the castle and they could pick out more details

The Hedgehogs were two different colors, some were a deep blue, while the others were a pitch black. Little hedgehogs ran about the green grass, playing in the sun and picking various flowers. The mothers looked up at the approaching humans and began to murmur to each other. "Greetings Hedgehogs! I have come to speak with the Hedgehog King in the name of peace! I bring these golden treasures in exchange for your friendship!" ApeTrully shouted with cheer in his voice. A Hedgehog stepped out from the castle, his blue fur shone in the sunlight. He wore armor that appeared to be made from gold, a long red cape flowed behind him. He wore a crown on his head, his blue quills seemed to flow in the gentle breeze. His green eyes stared them down, Lin Chung moved for his Bamboo Sniper. Several Hedgehogs revealed large swords and prepared for an attack. The Golden Armored Hedgehog lifted up his hand, signaling for the guards to stop.

"At ease. The humans mean us no harm. They seek to become our allies and friends…" Hedgehog King stared his eyes were cold, giving the impression that he may reject the offer. "And we accept!" He shouted smiling his eyes softened becoming playful and happy. He moved forward while a few others followed him. Among the group was another Hedgehog, an Echidna, and a Fox. The other Hedgehog was pitch black, his eyes were fire red, he had a red stripe going up the top of his head, and he wore some form of robe. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? Our kingdom is peaceful we do not need to be brought into their wars." He said in a deep and rough voice. "Shadow, I'm sure we can trust them. They've traveled far from their homes to make peace with us!" The Hedgehog King said happily. The Echidna wore some form of armor, the material could not be placed. His hands were large and seemed to be in a forced fist. He stood close to the hedgehog. The Fox was bright yellow, he wore what appeared to be some form of blacksmith clothing. He had a peculiar feature, he had two large tails instead of just one. The Hedgehog King approached and reached out a hand, ApeTrully took and vigorously shook it. "I am Sonic the Hedgehog King. This is my advisor Shadow. My finest knight, Knuckles the Echidna, and my personal blacksmith Miles 'Tails' Prower. May I ask your names?" The Hedgehog King asked. "I am ApeTrully founder and leader of Big Green. This is First Squad, one of the many support troops for Big Green. Unfortunately not every negotiation is peaceful, meaning that I may require a rescue every one and a while." ApeTrully explained. "I am Lin Chung, leader of First Squad. It is an honor to meet you Hedgehog King." Lin Chung said. "Please, call me Sonic, and I've heard of you Lin Chung. You have the ability to control the Harmonic Energy. I have a similar ability, to control Chaos Power." Sonic said, looking at the group. "Chaos Power? Sounds a lot like Twin Masters…" Mighty Ray said, narrowing his eyes.

"I assure you it's nothing like Twin Masters! We would never use our powers for evil!" Shadow shouted, glaring at the group. "'We'? I thought only Sonic had those powers." Mystique Sonia said. "No, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails can use Chaos Powers as well. We will demonstrate later." Sonic explained. "Now then back to the introductions, my name is Mystique Sonia. This is Yaksha." Sonia introduced herself and the small pink creature that rested on her head. "I am Mighty Ray! The strongest and greatest warrior of Big Green!" Mighty ray shouted, but Sonic cocked his head to the right and said "I've never heard of you. I've heard of the rest of the First Squad… Mighty Ray?" Mighty Ray felt his temper rise he jumped onto his turtle's back and began shouting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF ME?! I AM MIGHTY RAY! THE STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE WORLD!" Mighty Ray jumped up and down on the turtle's back.

"Calm down Mighty Dork!" Sonia shouted grabbing Mighty Ray out of the air. Sonic looked over and frowned. "Rabbit King. It's been a while." Sonic said. "Sonic grow fast." Jumpy said trying to make conversation. "You two know each other?" ApeTrully asked. "Yes, my father was a good friend of his… Until he followed High Roller. My father was devastated. His friend joining that liar." Sonic answered. "Jumpy has fought High Roller, he's joined Big Green." Lin Chung tried explaining. Sonic simply turned and walked past the large stone walls that surrounded both a town and the main castle. "Follow me if you'd like a tour of the place." Sonic said, not turning to face them. First Squad and ApeTrully followed, seeing the buildings inside. "This is so much like human society. It's amazing." Lin Chung said. "If you say so… This is the Chaotix Detective Agency." Sonic explained pushing open the door. A crocodile sat at a desk with listening to music, a small bee flew around the room chattering on about something, while a pink creature they didn't know about was leaning against the wall. "Vector! How's it going?" Sonic asked, getting the crocodile's attention. "Not bad your highness." "First Squad, I'd like to introduce you to Vector the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency." Vector flashed them a toothy smile before relaxing and once again listening to the music. The bee flew in ApeTrully's face and asked "Are you really humans? I've never seen a human before! My name is Charmy Bee!" His voice was young, very young. The unknown animal stared at them with an icy gaze, his eyes stared at them. "I am Espio. A ninja, which is aided by my species as a chameleon." He said. "You don't look like a chameleon." Mighty Ray said, quickly getting slapped by Yaksha in the back of his head. "Don't be rude." Sonia scorned.

"We just came by to say hello. We have much left to visit." Sonic explained moving on. "This is Cream's Hospital. She also raises Chao here." Sonic said, getting confused looks from the group. "I'm afraid we don't know what a 'Chao' is. Could you please explain?" ApeTrully asked, getting a nod from Sonic. "Chao are small animals. Very rare and very adorable! They make popular pets in the Hedgehog Kingdom. When you see one you just want to pick it up and protect it from the dangers of the world… They'd probably like that too! Since ancient times, if a Chao couldn't find a safe place to live they would find someone to care for them." Sonic explained, entering the building. "Now hold still, please." A soft gentle voice said from a nearby room.

"Thanks Doc. I feel a lot better now." A Hedgehog said walking out from the room. Sonic led the group into the room, they saw a tan rabbit in the room, wearing an orange dress. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Sonic. How are you, here for a checkup?" She asked. Sonic shook his head and replied "Just showing some new friends around." She looked over and saw the humans, she gave a small gasp and asked "Is that the… Rabbit King…?" Sonic nodded and said "Yes, Cream. That is the Rabbit King." Cream looked at him and said "I had a lot of hedgehogs here after you had joined High Roller." She had taken on a look of disgust, she now glared at Jumpy. "Don't worry. He's joined Big Green. He's an ally now…" Sonic explained. Cream didn't change her expression. Sonic led them out of the building and towards one shaped like a large diamond. "Welcome to Rouge's Big Sparkling Gem Shop. How may I help you?" A white bat asked, she had her back turned to the group, so they couldn't see her face.

She turned and noticed them standing there. "Oh, Sonic. It's good to see you again, may I ask who they are?" Rouge questioned motioning towards First Squad. "They are part of Big Green, a group fighting High Roller and trying to restore the peace between humans and animals." Sonic explained. Rouge moved and reached for something but her dress restricted the movement. "I really need to see the tailor… This dress is just so small!" She shouted. "I'm sure Amy will give you a discount won't she? You two are good friends." Sonic said. She nodded before asking "So are you here to buy something? I sell hundreds of jewels." Rouge said, stepping away to show the large collection of various gems. "Just here to visit." Sonic said, getting a nod from the bat. She looked at the group of humans and asked "Any of you interested in purchasing a fine gem?" Sonic laughed before saying "I doubt they'd be able. With your prices. Not to mention they probably wouldn't have a single ring." Rouge looked at them and asked "Really? You don't have a single ring? Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." First Squad was shocked. "Why? What did we do?" Mighty Ray asked. "You don't have a single ring! No rings, no merchandise! No rings, no entering my store!" Rouge shouted, not getting any form of response. "I'll get Big! Don't think I won't!" Rouge then shouted, before bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling.

A large purple cat stepped out, he was taller than Lin Chung and definitely outweighed him. "Uhh… If Miss Rouge says you gotta go, you gotta go!" He said in a slow deep voice. "BIG! HALT!" Sonic shouted, causing the cat to stop moving. "Rouge, they're new to town. They just arrived." Sonic said, getting a pout from Rouge. "Still my policy is my policy. They have to leave. I can't just have them looking at all my beautiful gems! They'll get all scuffed up that way!" Rouge said, swishing her hand at the group. "Let's go." Sonic muttered before leading the group out. "What was her deal?" Sonia asked looking back at the building. "Rouge wasn't always a gem seller, she was at one point a jewel thief. She came here to start a new life, but with her prices she may as well still be a thief." Sonic explained, moving towards a small home.

Sonic stopped on the outside and said "Maybe we should leave… I don't care for Amy much… She's… A little strange…" Sonic looked back at the group and found them staring at him. He sighed before walking into the house. "Sonic!? Has my king finally come to sweep me off my feet, into a life of adventure and romance?" A pink hedgehog asked. "Keep dreaming…" Sonic muttered, but Amy didn't hear it. "Amy, these are new allies. From Big Green." Sonic said while the pink hedgehog looked at them. "Nice to meet you. My name's Amy Rose. I'm the tailor." Amy said with a smile.

Sonic quickly ushered the humans and rabbit, out from the building. "That's about all there is to see in this town… You're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like." Sonic said. "We cannot stay for long, we must return to Big Green tomorrow." ApeTrully replied, getting a nod from Sonic. "That is understandable. I must take my leave…" Sonic turned to look at Shadow who nodded. Sonic turned and began to walk towards the large castle. "He still has much to learn." Shadow commented, making Lin Chung face him. "He looks like he's doing a good job to me." Sonia commented. "You really think he's running this place? He cannot take full command until he reaches the proper age." Shadow said, making Mighty Ray confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, Shadow sighed in annoyance and faced him. "I do not have time to answer all of your feeble questions… He cannot truly become King until he reaches the age of eighteen. He is only sixteen years old." Shadow answered.

"He's so young… Why is he preparing to become king?" ApeTrully asked. Shadow looked at the commander and suddenly his eyes went from being stone cold to sad. "His father has recently… Passed… Some claim it was in battle, others say it was murder, but the truth is that he was very ill… Sonic was devastated, he refused to leave his room for three weeks after his father's funeral… It was sad to say the least… I'd known Flash since he was a child, and I knew his father since he was child, and so on, and so on…" Shadow explained. "What!? How is that possible?" Lin Chung asked, getting a glare from the black hedgehog. "I've been cursed… I cannot die… No wound, no amount of time, no magic can kill me." Shadow explained. "Curse, that sounds more like a blessing." Mighty Ray commented. "It does not matter, I serve each King, throughout every year that I live… I had finally convinced Sonic to leave when I promised him something… his father and I were very good friends… He left me something in his will… His armor, the golden armor that Sonic wears today… The only item that Flash left behind… I had no use for it… I thought Sonic could use it more than I did… He takes amazing care of it doesn't he? Polishes, oils, and uses the armor every day." Shadow said, getting lost in the past.

When he realized that he had gone into a ramble, he shook his head and began to walk away. "I must be going there is much business to take care of... See Blaze and Silver for an Inn… The castle's guest rooms need to be cleaned." He said, leaving them standing in the middle of the town.

Hey guys I just wanted to give you some things on how they look. Sonic: Excalibur Sonic minus helmet. Tails: Blacksmith Tails (Sonic and the Black Knight). Knuckles: Gawian Knuckles (Sonic and the Black Knight) Shadow: Black Doom Robes (Shadow the Hedgehog Game) Rouge: Simple Blue Dress. Amy: Simple Pink Dress. Cream: Normal Clothing. Vector: Normal Clothing. Charmy: Normal Clothing. Espio: Normal Clothing. Big: Normal Clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chaos

The group walked through the town, asking for directions and getting very little answers. "Oh I can't stop to chat." "Sorry, wouldn't know!" "I don't have time!" First Squad was getting tired and hungry. Jumpy moved with the others getting glares from the hedgehogs that moved through the streets. "Jumpy want go home. Jumpy not like Hedgehog Castle." Jumpy said his head hung low. "It's late Jumpy, besides we really should stay for at least one night." Sonia said trying to comfort her fuzzy friend. Jumpy bumped into a hedgehog, he was a silver color with bright yellow eyes. "Jumpy sorry! Jumpy no mean bump!" Jumpy said helping the hedgehog onto his feet. "It's fine. Haven't seen you around here before… Name's Silver. Me and Blaze run the Inn." Silver said looking at the group. "Shadow said we should speak with you." Lin Chung told the hedgehog.

"Ah, one of the King's allies? We'll set you up with the grand treatment. It normally costs about fifteen thousand rings. It'll only cost you three hundred rings." Silver said after he had led them into the large building. "Mr. Silver, we do not have any rings… We aren't quite sure what a ring is…" ApeTrully explained, getting a warm smile from the silver hedgehog. "Well… Rings are a simple form of currency. As the name states they are rings… Made from solid gold, each one is about six inches tall, and six inches across. The gap in the middle is actually about four of those inches. We'll put you to work, you know cooking, cleaning, chopping firewood…" Silver said moving towards a large cozy looking building, there was a large sign that read "Blazing Inn". Silver opened one of the doors and allowed the group to enter.

The interior was filled with furniture, several different animal kinds were inside. "First Squad?" A voice asked, getting their attention. Tails ran forward, he stopped and looked at the group. "Sorry for shouting like that. We weren't properly introduced. My name is Tails! I'm Sonic's personal blacksmith." Tails shouted happily, while Silver smiled. "All right Tails. Get back to work. We need those nails quickly, this old place is falling apart…" Silver muttered, while the small yellow fox ran off into a back room. The group saw a purple cat behind the main counter, she looked very bored. Silver walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze, we have people who wish to stay." Silver said, she looked up at him and smiled. "Really? Who?" She asked excitedly. "These representatives of Big Green." Silver replied, at the mention of the organization animals began to cheer, filling the building with noise. "Blaze, they need to work off a tab of three hundred rings." Silver continued, a human moved forward and said "I'll pay for them." Everyone went silent, Silver and Blaze glared at the human. He wore a red coat, black pants, black boots, glasses, and was bald. His mustache was very long, twice the length of his face. He was plump and egg shaped, but his arms and legs were strangely thin. He was also very tall, he dwarfed Lin Chung in terms of height. He reached out a white gloved and dropped a sack of rings onto the counter. ApeTrully moved forward and said "Thank you. I am ApeTrully leader of Big Green. We seek to bring peace between humans and animals." ApeTrully explained, he reached out a hand and the human shook it. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik." He introduced himself.

Dr. Robotnik smiled, Silver and Blaze continued to glare at him. "If I would I'd like to speak with you privately." Dr. Robotnik said, leading the group from Big Green into his room. He had duck to avoid bumping his head on the door frame. "May I ask what you need?" Lin Chung questioned. Robotnik let out a laugh and said "I share a similar goal. I wish to bring peace throughout the entire planet as well. I have knowledge of an Ancient Deity that can help us with our goals. His name is lost to time, only I know of it. I cannot share it with you for if I did, that would ruin the secret passed down in my family for generations… Would you be interested in assisting me?" ApeTrully reached his arms into the air and shouted "Of course! We would be more than happy to assist you in making the world a peaceful place!" Lin Chung felt his suspicions rise and he asked "Commander, would it be wise to trust him so quickly? He may have other motives." "Nonsense Lin Chung. Dr. Robotnik wishes for peace! We shall help him at once." ApeTrully argued. "Excellent! It's settled then. We must make haste to the plains of harmony!" The group left the Inn. While Silver and Blaze attempted to persuade them into staying. However ApeTrully had already made up his mind.

* * *

><p>The group found themselves at a cliff end, there was a wooden bridge that led to an island floating in the sky. "Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Sonia shouted in excitement. Robotnik led them on the bridge and across onto the island. "This is Angel Island. So named from the way it floats above the ground. There is the Master Emerald… The place where the Ancient Deity sleeps, waiting to be awoken." Robotnik said placing his left hand on the side of a giant green jewel. "You must use Harmonic Energy to wake him while I speak the words of his power…" Robotnik instructed.<p>

Lin Chung began to use his Harmonic Energy on the gem while Robotnik began to chant: "Wake now spirit, your slumber now ends. Wake now spirit, we require your help. Wake now spirit, we need your power. Wake now spirit, I command you by name… Chaos, God of Destruction! Awaken from your slumber and serve my master! We will destroy all who oppose us!" The last few sentences shocked the members of Big Green, making them all gasp. "WHAT!?" Lin Chung asked, as the gem began to shake before exploding in a rain of green shards, they began to rain down to the ground below Angel Island. Where the gem had once stood was a beast, it was made of water, but its green eyes were large and gem like. Lin Chung noted the fact that its brain was visible. It had two, three fingered hands, and it had a long tail move behind its body. "Chaos! You now Twin Masters! In his name I order you to destroy these fools!" Robotnik shouted, while Chaos began to laugh. _"As you wish…" _ Chaos ran forward and jumped into the air.

He landed next to them with a mighty crash, he whipped his hand out and struck Sonia. She recovered and shot out her tongue to attack. Chaos grabbed it, he wrapped it around his fist and shouted _"First date! No tongue!"_ He threw her towards the edge of the island and turned to face Jumpy. Jumpy threw several explosive carrots at Chaos, but they went through his watery body. Chaos leapt at Jumpy and kicked him in the side of his head. Mighty Ray had no time to attack as his eyes were knocked out of his head. Chaos picked them up and began to toss them around in the air. He kept catching them and tossing them into the air again. Lin Chung fired several bamboo shoots at Chaos but they simply stuck in his body. They slowly moved through him until they hit the ground. "We need to run!" ApeTrully shouted. "MY EYBALLS!" Mighty Ray shouted blindly jumping at Chaos. He hit him directly and the eyes dropped back into his head.

Chaos quickly ripped the stake out from the ground, causing the wooden bridge to fall, it hit the other side of the cliff making it impossible to escape. "You have nowhere left to run! Twin Masters will be pleased with my work! After all I did free his older brother!" Robotnik shouted. "HEY EGGMAN! DON'T LOOK NOW! I'M GONNA FORCE THIS MONSTER INTO THE GROUND!" A voice shouted, as something round and blue slammed into Chaos' head. The blue orb landed and unfurled into Sonic who smiled. He had shed his armor and wore only a pair of white gloves and red shoes with a white vertical stripe going down the side, each shoe had a golden buckle on it.

"Gah! Chaos! Retreat! That's an order!" Robotnik shouted. Chaos grabbed the large man and jumped backwards off the edge of the island. "W-WAIT! NOT LIKE THIS!" Robotnik shouted in fear as the two plummeted. "Well… Looks like they got away…" Sonic muttered. "Are you guys all right?" Sonic asked looking at the group. "Yes. Thank you Sonic… We may not have made it out if you had not shown up." ApeTrully said, Sonic could hear fatigue in his voice. "Tired huh? Let's get back to the castle. We can get you settled in." Sonic said, but then the entire island began to shake. They felt a sensation of dropping as Angel Island fell into the ocean near Big Green. Several animals and members of Big Green approached the Island in curiosity, finding the group.

"Commander ApeTrully! Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Alpha Girl shouted as Second Squad jumped at Sonic. Sonic then did something that surprised each of them. He ran at an amazing speed and avoided her attack. "Relax! I'm an ally! Name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm the Hedgehog King!" Sonic shouted happily. "Sonic? I thought I recognized you." Parrot King said with a smile as he approached. "Parrot King! It's been too long!" Sonic said. "You're the Hedgehog King now? How wonderful! If I do not mind asking, how is your father?" Parrot King asked. Sonic appeared sad and spoke slowly "He is no longer with us… He had a cold that became much worse. Shadow takes care of most things… At least for two more years…" Parrot King looked upset and said "I'm sorry for your loss… I'm sure your father is proud. I'm sure you must be going back to Hedgehog Castle… If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Sonic smiled and ran off, leaving a blue trail that slowly faded away. ApeTrully approached Woo the Wise and said "Woo. I am afraid we have assisted in the release of an ancient deity bent on the destruction of the world." Woo smiled and said "Don't worry Commander, I'm sure that… WHAT!?" Woo's happy attitude faded when he realized what had been said.

"Yes. It went by the name 'Chaos'. Does this mean anything?" ApeTrully questioned. "Well… Chaos was the beast responsible for the extinction on the Echidnas. He was merciless and was given more power by seven gems known simply as the Chaos Emeralds. The current whereabouts of these Chaos Emeralds are unknown." Woo said nervously. "Maybe Sonic knows where it is! He had said something about Chaos Powers…" Sonia said, making the group realize that there still might be a chance to beat this monster. "We need to find Sonic and ask him immediately!" ApeTrully shouted, he began to run in the direction of Hedgehog Castle, about five steps forward he fell onto his face. "Commander, perhaps we should take the Turtles." Lin Chung suggested. "Yes! We must hurry!" ApeTrully shouted. The group began to travel by Turtle until they found themselves outside of Hedgehog Castle.

"First Squad? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, he was standing outside the castle and looked at the group with shock in his eyes. "We need to ask you something… What do you know of the Chaos Emeralds?" Lin Chung asked. Shadow dug around in his robe and revealed a light green gem. "This is one of the Chaos Emeralds, a jewel containing unlimited power… Sonic has another… As for the other five their location is unknown to me…" Shadow explained. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and I can tap into them and use only a fraction of their power. Once all seven are gathered then their true power is said to be released. Allow me to demonstrate what I can do." Shadow said before closing his eyes and shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared behind the group. "So you can use them to teleport?" Mighty Ray asked, he didn't seem to understand the "Unlimited Power" part of the gem.

"Yes, but that is not all. I can influence time as well. I can only slow it down or stop it completely but it is only temporary. I can also summon all of the destructive power to use Chaos Blast. An explosion that harms all but the user." Shadow explained. "What else can they do?" Sonia asked. "We believe that under the right circumstances it can bring someone back from the dead. However that would require all seven of them." Shadow continued.

"Look, we made a big mistake and we need your help." Mighty Ray shouted cutting off Shadow. "What would that be?" Shadow asked, which made Lin Chung feel uneasy around him. He couldn't tell his emotions or if he was sincere towards them, he may only tolerate them because Sonic is their ally. "We assisted a human who said his name was Dr. Robotnik." ApeTrully began. "Eggman? He's one we are familiar with. He's been in our prison once or twice, but beyond that all he does is rant and ramble about how he'll rule the world one day…" Shadow said rolling his eyes. "He tricked us into unleashing a beast known as Chaos." ApeTrully continued, which made Shadow's eyes widen. "You… Did… WHAT!?" Shadow shouted, it was clear that he was angry, his nostrils flared, and his eyes seemed to glow with rage. "Shadow! It's fallen into the ocean! My home!" Knuckles shouted rushing forward, in his hand he held a deep green shard. "Something has destroyed the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles… You have been on Angel Island for as long as you can remember, correct?" Shadow asked, getting a nod as a response. "You were there for a purpose, to prevent a monster from escaping its prison inside the Master Emerald… Which First Squad has released unto the world!" Shadow finished, he turned and began to walk away from them, while Knuckles tightened his grip on the shard. Knuckles looked up at them and glared, he let out what could only be described as a scream of primal rage and charged at Lin Chung who had no time to react. Lin Chung was knocked onto his back and watched as Knuckles pulled back his fist. A small perfectly round stone made contact with Knuckles' forehead, leaving a mark that would later become a bruise. Tails held a slingshot and shook his head at the Echidna who got off of Lin Chung. "You're lucky Tails was here to stop me, otherwise… You'd be finished." Knuckles said in an angry tone, he too turned and began to leave. Tails didn't wait for any form of thanks, he simply left leaving First Squad sitting there.

* * *

><p>WHOO Another chapter done! Sorry about not updating this in a while but my other two stories are just so popular right now I sort of focused mostly on them. I will update this from time to time but not as often as I will Chaos and Discord: Infection or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Equestria. Once again sorry for the delay but here you go!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Robotnik's Betrayal

_Attention! Your presence is requested for a meeting to discuss a threat to all of animal and human kind. Please report to Big Green for a meeting to plan together. You are all welcome to come but if you cannot attend that is understandable. Please come as quickly as possible, the meeting shall begin around noon. From ApeTrully._

Sonic read the letter given to him, the hedgehog that had delivered it moved back to his position in the barracks, leaving Sonic alone with Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails. He pressed his palm onto his forehead and sighed. "Sir, are you going to attend?" Shadow asked. "I don't have choice… Even if I didn't want to go, it is my duty as King…" Sonic replied. He rose and left the room to prepare.

* * *

><p>Monkey King was in his room preparing for the meeting, he had to hurry and get his disguise back on. He disliked lying to the rest of Big Green, but he felt he had no other choice… Would they listen to a monkey? He placed on his clothing and put the mask over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Many animals were speaking when the door opened, and a blue Hedgehog wearing golden armor entered. Following him was another hedgehog that wore dark and dreary robes, they appeared to be in tatters, but he didn't seem to care. "Sonic. I am glad you could make it." Parrot King greeted, but the other animals didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. "Parrot King, is this a friend of yours?" Camel King asked, while the rest of the animal leaders began to gossip in murmurs about this new arrival.<p>

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is the new Hedgehog King. You knew his father didn't you Camel King?" Parrot King questioned. "Yes, I knew Flash… Has something happened to him?" Camel King pried, making Sonic feel nervous. Shadow however answered for him "The King is no longer with us. Sonic will take his full place as King in two years when he comes of age." Camel King nodded and moved back to his seat, just as ApeTrully entered.

"Greetings friends! I wish this meeting could be about good things, however an ancient evil has taken root in our world." ApeTrully began, while several animals gasped in shock. "An ancient beast known as Chaos. Responsible for the extinction of all but one Echidna, and had attempted to destroy the world. He had been freed by one of Twin Masters minions. A human named Dr. Ivo Robotnik." ApeTrully was interrupted when Sonic slammed his fist on the table in anger. "I should have known ol' Egg Head would have something to do with this…" Sonic muttered. "Woo the Wise has been attempting to find a solution to our problem and will share his idea." ApeTrully moved for the short human, who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello. I am Woo the Wise and I believe I have found a solution for defeating Chaos. It is said in ancient lore that Chaos used seven mystical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds to grow stronger. In theory we could be able to use the energy they emit against him. Even if it is not the solution for defeating him, it would keep him from getting his hands on them. It is to our knowledge that Sonic and Shadow each hold a single Emerald. They are able to harness this energy and use it. It would be for the best to deliver and Chaos Emeralds found to them at Hedgehog Castle." Woo said explaining his plan and any details that could be proved useful. Shadow was one of the first to leave, Sonic followed and looked around the room at the multitude of animals that had come for the meeting. Sonic lingered and decided to learn about his new allies.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Robotnik and his stupid plans… As if he'd be able to trick First Squad into helping him… What would he do?" High Roller asked the Zebra Brothers. "Yeah, what does he think he'll do? Take over the Hedgehog Kingdom?" Sparky Black asked laughing. "Yeah! Like he'll be able to that!" Sparky White shouted, the two brothers laughed as High Roller began to process what they had said. "Take over the what?" High Roller asked. "The Hedgehog Kingdom… You know… Ruled by Hedgehogs…" Sparky White replied.<p>

"Would you care to tell me why I've never heard of this Hedgehog Kingdom?" High Roller questioned, starting to get angry. "We've tried telling you before, but you never listened!" Sparky Black cried out. "Get over there and get them on Twin Masters' side immediately!" High Roller shouted, the Zebra Brothers let out a cry of shock and joined hands, curled up and rolled away from the human. High Roller wouldn't be outdone by Robotnik, he never liked the man. High Roller had turned the animals against the humans, that was all him! Robotnik was always doing his research, but on what no one knew. Twin Masters had Robotnik do the sneaky work. Steal food and blame it on animals, vandalize homes and blame it on humans, of course he was in a disguise the whole time so he couldn't be tracked. High Roller felt his temperature rise as his anger did. "Maybe a nice lollipop will calm me down…" High Roller muttered before licking the treat.

* * *

><p>Shadow looked at the Zebra Brothers, they had come to him bearing news from someone, but as to who they wouldn't say. "Just let us speak to the Hedgehog King!" Sparky Black shouted, he stomped his feet in anger. "No, I know who you are and why you're here!" Shadow yelled back. "Why are we here then?" Sparky White asked with a cocky grin. "You're here to try and recruit us for High Roller and Twin Masters!" Shadow shouted, surprising the two Zebras. "How did you…?" Sparky White began but was cut off by Shadow who took a step forward. "What are you going to do? Fight us off?" Sparky Black asked between laughs. Shadow began to glow with a red aura and shouted "CHAOS BLAST!" A red field of energy blasted outward from Shadow, knocking the Zebra Brothers away, they let out cries of both pain and fear as they fled from the castle gates. Shadow turned and entered the castle, knowing that Big Green would want a report on this.<p>

* * *

><p>"ThEy ShOuLd Be BaCk By KnOw. I HOPE WHATEVER'S KEEPING THEM IS IMPORTANT<em>.<em>" Twin Masters said to himself. It had been at least a day since he felt a powerful, but somewhat familiar energy spike. High Roller entered the cave where Twin Masters lurked and was instantly questioned. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE HOURS AGO_…_ WaS tHeRe A dIsTuRbAnCe?" Twin Masters asked, feeling his anger rise. "I was held up by the Zebra Brothers… They failed to recruit the Hedgehog Kingdom into our cause…" High Roller answered. They were interrupted by Robotnik entering the cave with a creature following him. "Twin Masters, I have a surprise for you. I present to you, you're older brother!" Robotnik shouted, while Chaos moved in front of the large beast that is Twin Masters.

"_It has been long brother… Tell me have you been able to obtain any of the Chaos Emeralds?"_ Chaos asked, Twin Masters frowned and replied with "We HaVe NoT fOuNd AnY oF tHeM. IF WE DID WHAT WOULD YOU USE THEM FOR?" Chaos laughed before replying _"Whatever I please! Their power is useless to you! You're unable to harness the chaotic energy inside of them!" _Chaos took a step forward but was pushed back by Twin Masters Chaotic Energy. "FOOLISH CHAOS! YoU aRe NoThInG iN yOuR cUrReNt FoRm. I AM SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY!" Twin Masters bellowed, he shot his Chaotic Energy through his older brother, making Chaos yell out in pain. _"You've grown so much… Finally able to control your powers? I'm surprised!" _Chaos shouted. Twin Masters had given orders to Robotnik and Chaos to spread havoc and pain in several different locations, so the two began to move.

Chaos looked at the human and asked _"Why do you take orders from him?" _Robotnik stopped walking and replied with a question "Who else would make me powerful, who else would I follow?" Chaos seemed to think about this and asked _"You were the one who freed me. Why don't you do the smart thing and use me against your enemies…?"_ Robotnik pondered this and replied with "I'm not sure what use I'd be to you." Chaos let out a quick laugh before saying _"You freed me, I serve you… I can make you more powerful than you ever imagined… I sense you have two of them with you… The Chaos Emeralds… Give them to me…"_ Robotnik revealed the red and silver gems and looked at the watery beast before him. "More powerful than Sonic?" Robotnik asked. Chaos placed his hand on Robotnik's right shoulder. _"More powerful than Twin Masters himself…"_

* * *

><p>"First Squad! A human village is under attack by a mysterious creature!" ApeTrully's voice rang through their meeting place, Lin Chung looked at the rest of the group and shouted "First Squad… Deploy!" They revealed the tunnel system hidden under the floors and began to leap into the holes, traveling through the long tunnels that snaked and curved around until they landed on their turtles. A countdown began and once it hit zero first squad was launched off to find the human village under attack. Once they arrived the buildings were nearly all destroyed, but the only threat they saw was a familiar face. Robotnik stood in the center of the village, many humans fled from him, which made Lin Chung nervous. He didn't seem that strong when they had last encountered each other…<p>

"First Squad. Pleasure to see you again." Robotnik said with a grin. "Cut the chatter Eggman! We know you work for Twin Masters!" Mighty Ray shouted, while the rest of the team remained silent. "Actually I had just taken my leave from him. I serve no one but myself! And my servant will destroy you all!" He shouted, raising his right hand straight up. "Chaos! I summon you!" A large puddle appeared and began to form into something that shocked First Squad and all the humans there. Chaos was different than when they had last seen him. He was taller and more muscular, what appeared to be bones ran down both his arms, each section holding a Chaos Emerald. His neck had elongated, making his head move forward, giving him a more unpleasant appearance, and the horns on his head have also changed position to the point it reminded Lin Chung of a hammerhead shark. "First Squad! Prepare to fight!" Lin Chung shouted as Chaos charged forward swinging his arms wildly.

Mighty Ray ran in close for a punch, but felt his hand hit something that wasn't Chaos. Chaos has brought his arms up to his face, they were so thick that it prevented from even seeing his eyes. However a light blue field seemed to have covered his arms, preventing him from being damaged. _"You cannot defeat me! I have grown more powerful since we had last met!"_ Chaos shouted, his voice was deeper and sounded more demonic. Chaos began to mold around until he formed a perfect sphere, then he began to bounce towards Mighty Ray, eventually knocking the hero onto his back. Chaos returned to his previous form and turned to face the others. Lin Chung narrowly avoided a punch thrown by the large beast.

Chaos began to wildly flail his fists around while spinning, making his attacks unpredictable and even more dangerous. "Back off you monster!" Something red made contact with Chaos' head, making him fall into a puddle. Knuckles landed and looked up at First Squad. "I've got this! You get the humans out of here!" He ordered, Lin Chung nodded and began to assist the people out of the village while the rest of First Squad assisted him. Knuckles turned as Chaos reformed himself. _"You DARE challenge me!? I AM A GOD!"_ Chaos shouted, he rushed at the Echidna who leapt at the last second and stomped on his head. Chaos stopped moving before muttering _"I… Need… More…" _Chaos fell to the ground with a loud slosh and began to slither away as a puddle. "Now for you Eggman!" Knuckles shouted. "Wait! I know what you're after… The Master Emerald Shards… I have no use or desire for them… But Sonic on the other hand…" Robotnik said, shocking the Echidna. "Sonic? Why would he…?" Knuckles began to ask, but found that Robotnik was no longer there, most likely having fled.

"Do not listen to Robotnik's lies. He simply wishes to turn you against Sonic." Lin Chung said placing his hand on Knuckles' left shoulder. "What if he's right though? I have to find out myself…" Knuckles muttered. "Knuckles… Listen to Lin Chung. Jumpy not trust Eggman." Jumpy tried to reason with the knight. "I don't either… But I have to find out…" Knuckles replied before running off. "I hope this doesn't cause any problems…" Sonia whispered while Yaksha made several noises, with a look of unease.

* * *

><p>"You are weak! Unable to defeat a simple Echidna!" Robotnik scolded. <em>"My apologies… He seems to have the energy of the one who had stopped me once… Sealed me inside that damn emerald..."<em> Chaos explained."So you are weak to him…?" Robotnik asked. _"Anything that can harness the Chaos Emeralds power… It can strengthen me… It can weaken me…" _Chaos replied. "Bah! Then we need to get you more of those Emeralds. Make you as powerful as you can be!" Robotnik shouted with a large grin. Chaos nodded at this remark and began to plot for the near future.


End file.
